


Gas Masks and Facepaint

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Rush [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Genre: Mild Blood, Swearing, mentioned choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: "Aww, are you bleeding?" Havok asks the laughing Rush in mock concern.(Sort of based on that CANUSA Rush vs Havok match and later on Havok's return on Impact)





	1. Chapter 1

As Courtney Rush is on her knees, trying to goad her into hitting her face and choking her out,

That's when Havok realises that she's met somebody she likes. Somebody who can take a hit and keep coming back from it with a smile.

When Havok does begin to hit her, she does indeed smile. And she practically begs for her to do it again.

The sick fuck's probably enjoying it.

Havok doubts she likes it as much as Havok likes pummelling her, though,

 

When Rush starts to bleed from the eye, she doesn't even slow down.

"Aww, are you bleeding?" Havok asks the laughing Rush in mock-concern,

She lands another blow, and Courtney smiles, baring her teeth with more of her blood staining her pretty little face.


	2. Chapter 2

After that match, Havok keeps hearing things about that Courtney Rush.

Something about a Demon Assassin, and the Kimber Bombs.

And Rush showing up to murder one of the Kimber Bombs..

 

Maybe she could tag with her.

Certainly seems like she'd appreciate Havok's kind of violence.

 

Problem is, Havok hasn't actually seen her in person since the CanUSA Match.

But then, she's also heard that Rush keeps on talking about Cherry Bomb, and attacking her..

Havok's not entirely sure she could stand that kind of repetitive stuff.

 

She's a woman of chaos and of, well, Havok.

So she doesn't do predictability, or repetition.

 

But the Rush girl is somebody she wants to fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Demon's point of view.

Courtney isn't in control anymore..

The Demon is in control now.

 

The demon's first opponent on the battlefield while she has full control of the mortal meatsuit,  
Jessicka Havok.

Someone appropriately violent for her.

 

The battle takes place at the mortals' "CanUSA" event.

 

She knows that Havok is much bigger than her, 

She knows that the bigger ones fall much harder.

And she knows that if she wins this, she'll be able to slay Cherry Bomb at last..

So no holding back.


	4. Chapter 4

She enjoys the pain delivered to her by Havok.

That much has been made very, very clear.

She goaded the self-proclaimed death machine to hit her,

To choke her.. 

It was a delightful feeling..

 

As a demon, it was inevitable that she would last longer than her mortal opponent 

Then, she feels wetness around the eye, and it's hard to see from it.

Her suspicions are confirmed by Havok's remark - "Aww, are you bleeding?"

 

But the meatsuit's wound causes a rush within her veins,

Compels her once more to finish what she's begun.

 

And she's focused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Havok's POV

And now, she's back in Impact.  
She's made a deal with.. not the devil. 

This James Mitchell guy.

She gets to beat down somebody pretty familiar.

She can't quite place it.

 

But she knows, deep down in her very soul,  
That for some reason she really, really wants to.

Maybe it's her natural tendency to be violent,

But it feels like a lot more than that.

 

She has heard the name Rosemary before, but where?


	6. Chapter 6

After she actually does it, she knows exactly where she's heard that name.

Rosemary, the demon assassin..

Also known as Courtney Rush.

 

The one that she'd liked.  
The one that seemed to like her violence.

But a lot's happened from that day.

Actually, come to think of it..

She only didn't recognise this demon in the first place because of all that paint, and apparently a change in her eye colour.

 

Perhaps the feud will come back.

No, she hopes it will.

After all, the adrenaline from CanUSA is still pumping through her veins..

..Wait, how can a demon be Canadian?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon's POV

Havok has returned.

While the ambush was humiliating for both her and Taya,

She looks forward to enacting her revenge.

Venegance will be in Rosemary's grasp.

 

Perhaps, she can goad on Havok just as she did last time.

 

Mortals, her in particular, seem to fall for that..

 

Won't she think for just a second that It's too good to be true

that her opponent is on their knees,

Wanting to be strangled 'til there's hardly air in the meatsuit's lungs?

It's a lovely, lovely feeling.  
A spike of adrenaline tends to accompany it.

 

Yes, if she can get Havok to choke her again..

She'll feel sheer euphoria in her soul, and in her veins.


	8. Chapter 8

The last time that Havok did it, Rosemary had counterattacked as the mortal had been taken off guard.

Though if she does it this time 

(Rosemary feels invigorated just thinking about it..) 

She may relish in it for a little longer..

 

Last time, it was against the pillar..  
The pillar on which the lights are set on.

She'd done so while blood leaked from her eye..

She remembers wearing a smile, 

She remembers making no effort to conceal her enjoyment.

 

She remembers how she'd won, gotten to go on to decimate the Slayer..

 

Oh, she doesn't forget a single detail.

 

And she hasn't forgotten Jessicka Havok.


	9. Chapter 9

Now, she doesn't even get to fight Havok herself.

It's a shame, since such a monster brings a fun, different sort of violence to the table of battle.

But she gets to watch.

To watch, as she tears apart the annoyance plaguing her for some time now.

Taya Valkyrie.

To watch, as Havok would take her new, rightfully earned belt and stomp Taya into the ground.

To watch her brand new opportunity.

For the shadow would surely command her to go,

To claim that belt as her own,  
And in the process relive her first time truly alive in the mortal realm.

To perhaps gain the same sense of satisfaction she's missed ever since the death of the bunny-

This isn't about her.

As much as she misses the bunny,

It's only about pleasing the shadow,  
Allowing herself to become the champion yet again.

 

But, if the undead bride shows, maybe it could be a little about the bunny.

As some would say,

Two birds with one stone.


End file.
